Dal-Martians
May 17, 2019 June 1, 2019 June 14, 2019 August 18, 2019 October 27, 2019 | viewers = | run = 11 minutes | sister = A Right Royal Rumble | writer = Ciarán Morrison Mick O'Hara | director = Jez Hall | storyboard = Adrian Maganza | previous = A Right Royal Rumble | next = A Date with Destiny… Dallas and Déjà Vu }} "Dal-Martians" is the 20th episode of 101 Dalmatian Street. The episode originally aired in France on May 17, 2019, with a few countries following suit before airing in the UK on August 18, 2019. Synopsis It's payback time. Dolly and Dawkins set know-it-all Dylan up to believe that aliens have landed in Camden and that he is the only one who stands between doggy-kind and imminent annihilation! Unfortunately, the thing gets way out of hand. Characters * Dylan * Dolly * Dawkins * Roxy * D.J. (flashback) * Diesel (title card only) * Dorothy * Captain Walker * Mr. Fuzzy Plot Dolly is pretending she is speeding down a ramp at 500 miles per hour on her skateboard. She aces a ramp which, to her imagination, anyone who crossed the ramp has never made it alive. Her imagination shows that Dolly shot up so high she could see the curvature of earth. Dylan brings her back to reality with humor in his expression. The audience watching Dolly show off other than the dalmatian pups is Roxy and a beat boxing pigeon, who now just flew away. He further reasons that science is based on factual evidence instead of silly, idealistic stories and also gives criticism to Dawkins, saying "I think I took you as a dog of science." He lures his sidekick to look for intelligent life forms with a hint of sarcasm. Dolly and Dawkins both think Dylan is just annoying, when Roxy compares to how people are pretending to be aliens. Dolly and Dawkins get an idea from the people playing in alien costumes, claiming they will "give Dylan intelligent life forms" with the Grinch look plastered on their faces. International release Names in other languages * Arabic: الفضائيون المرقشون * Bulgarian: Дал-марсианци * Cantonese: 外星怪來了 * Czech: Dal-marťani * Danish: Dal-marsboere * Dutch: Dal-marsmannetjes * French: Dal-martiens * German: Die Dal-MARS-tiner * Hebrew: דל-מאדים * Hungarian: Mars haza, marslakók! * Italian: Invasione aliena * Japanese: ダル火星人 * Mandarin: 外星怪來了 * Norwegian: Dal-marsboere * Polish: Dal-marsjanie * Portuguese (Brazil): Dálmatas Marcianos * Portuguese (European): Dalmarcianos * Romanian: Dalmarțieni * Russian: Дал-марсинцы * Spanish (European): Dal-marcianos * Spanish (Latin American): Dálmarcianos * Swedish: Dal-marsianer * Vietnamese: Chó đốm ngoài hành tinh Trivia *This episode was supposed to air on May 1st, but it was moved for unknown reasons. **However, this episode did air in a few countries before its actual airtime. *This episode uses the same title card design from "Flea-Mageddon". Instead of fleas though, it’s spaceships. It is also the fourth time that a title card was used as a stock. * The Drake equation created by Frank Drake was mentioned in this episode, witch makes it also the first time that a real person was mentioned. * Roxy is the only dog character in the episode to not be a dalmatian. * Although Diesel appears in the title card of the episode, he’s actually absent though out the whole thing of the episode. Gallery Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Article stubs Category:A to Z Category:Dylan episodes Category:Dolly episodes Category:Dawkins episodes